dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marron (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Marron(マーロン) is the daughter of Krillin and Android 18, & the mother of Kaiyo . She firrst appeared in the Dragon Ball Z and later in Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT. she also appear in the fan-manga Dragon Ball SF. 'Early Life:' Marron was born in Age 771 to her parents, Krillin and Android 18. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Great Saiyaman Saga through Kid Buu Saga' Marron's first appearance in the series is when Gohan arrives to tell Krillin, Android #18, and Master Roshi about the upcoming 25th Tenkaichi Budokai. She is 3 years old at the time. At the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai, Marron cheers on both of her parents as they fight in their matches. Marron goes with the group to look for the Dragon Balls. Later they must escape to Kami's Lookout when they learn of a new villain named Majin Buu who a day later eventually finds everyone at the tower in his Super Buu Form. For a short time allows them to live until he is tricked into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber while he fought Gotenks. Piccolo destroyed the door but Super Buu found a way out and turned everyone including Marron into candy and ate them. Dende was the only one to escape, but only because of Mr. Popo, who launched him out of the lookout as a last minute act to keep Dende alive so the Dragon Balls could be used to revive the people Majin Buu killed.Later during the battle, Marron, along with the rest of Earth is wished back to life. Each individual helped, thinking that they were giving their energy to their hero, Hercule. This allowed Goku to collect enough energy for his Super Spirit Bomb, which ultimately killed Kid Buu. Marron is later seen at a party at Bulma's house. Ten years later, after the defeat of Kid Buu, Marron is seen as a 13 year old, with her hair in lower pigtails tied with red hairbands and wearing a red dress. She observes the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai along with her parents at the end of DBZ Series. 'Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return! (OVA Jump Special)' Marron is seen again in this movie, two years after the defeat of Kid Buu at a party with her parents and the other Z Fighters. She is now 5 years old at the time. 'Dragon Ball Super:' 'Battle of Gods Saga through Resurrection F Saga:' Marron attends Bulma's birthday party with her parents. When flying in the air, Chiaotzu makes funny faces at her which makes her laugh, much to Android 18's delight. While on Bulma's birthday cruiser, Marron is also seen playing with the Turtle. 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Baby Saga' 5 years later (10 year in the FUNimation Dub) Marron is now 18 years old. Marron and the whole world becomes possessed by Baby, but she and her family do not help fight against Goku. However, it is noticeable that Marron now has the same personality traits as her mother; when they are cured of Baby and while going to the Planet New Tuffle to escape Earth which would explode in two weeks, Marron tells her father to make sure they come with their shopping clothes. After Baby is killed and Earth is restored, she is later seen at a party at Bulma's house. 'Super 17 Saga' A year later Marron is now 19 years old. some time after the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament she along with her parents are attacked by her uncle, Android 17, who is being controlled by Hell Fighter 17 created by Dr. Myuu & Dr. Gero. Android 17 tries to get Android 18 to join him in his dark quest. 18 was thinking of joining, but Krillin, tries to remind Android 18 of her family. Android 17 quickly dispsenses of Krillin. After beating up 17, 18 tells Marron to run. 17 then trys to kill Marron, but her mother stops him. Android 17 was then ordered to kill Android 18, but something would not let him. 'Shadow Dragon Saga:' After being told to run away, Marron is seen again for the last time in the Shadow Dragon Saga in a house with her mother and with Bulma, Chichi and Videl, who are talking about Goku always running off. 'Dragon Ball SF' ''Generation Saga through Cobra Saga'' Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Nikon23 Category:Earthlings Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Female Characters